Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:Promotion rules
If you feel you are responsible enough to be promoted, post a request here, along with a reason why did you think you should be promoted. Last updated by Drek'TharSuperSword at 09:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC). The rules may change at any time, especially if there are too many staff members and/or this wiki is getting popular. Older promotion rules can be viewed in this page's history. Rules Below is a list of requirements. All of them MUST be met. Voting *Anyone with at least 10 mainspace edits (edits on articles) can vote. *Voting lasts for three days. *If at least half the votes are supportive, then the person gets promoted. Promotion to rollback * Must have been active on the wiki for a month. *Must have made at least 20 mainspace edits. *Made at least two completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat. for the past two weeks. **If a block was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. Promotion to chat mod * Must have been active on the wiki for two months. *Must have made at least 25 mainspace edits. *Made at least two completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat for the past month. **If a block or ban was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. Promotion to discussion mod * Must have been active on the wiki for two months. *Must have made at least 25 mainspace edits. *Must have made at least 10 forum edits. *Made at least two completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat for the past 9 months. **If a block or ban was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. Promotion to content mod * Must have been active on the wiki for two months. *Must have made at least 40 mainspace edits. *Made at least three completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat for the past 9 months. **If a block or ban was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. Promotion to admin * Must have been active on the wiki for three months. *Must have made at least 50 mainspace edits. *Made at least five completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat for the past three months. **If a block or ban was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. Promotion to bureaucrat * Must have been active on the wiki for six months. *Must have made at least 75 mainspace edits. *Made at least ten completed stories. *Has never been blocked or banned from chat. **If a block or ban was unfair (for example: a staff member abusing powers), then you can still be promoted. After promotion These are things you must do after promotion. *Continue to be active and make stories. An exception to this is if you are on holiday, camping, etc. Increase your chances of promotion These aren't requirements, but they will increase your chances of promotion. *You should have good spelling and grammar. *Link to times when you would have used your powers if you could, like times you reported spammers who you would have blocked if you could. That example is if you want a promotion to Admin. *If you have the rank you are requesting on another Wiki, then link to your Userpage on that Wiki for confirmation. This can be used to show that you are responsible with those powers. Credits This system was adapted from an idea by BGB64.